ushio_and_torafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ушио Аотсуки
Ушио Аотсуки (蒼月潮, Aotsuki Ushio) ― главный герой истории, сын священника храма, которому суждено владеть Копьем Зверя и победить супер-ёкая Хакумен но Моно. Энергичный и весёлый парень, который становится хозяином копья зверя, во время его использования сам частично превращается в ёкая и даже может противостоять Торе. Несмотря на свой довольно вспыльчивый характер, он добрый и всегда готов пойти на жертвы ради защиты своих родных и близких. Влюблён в Асако и также заботится о Маюко. Личность У Ушио доброе сердце, и он делает все возможное, чтобы защитить людей вокруг него, особенно свою семью и своего друга. Ушио обожает поесть и любит поесть, когда у него есть такая возможность, хотя все говорят ему, что он плохо ест, и, честно говоря, они правы. Но это не мешает Ушио есть более качественную пищу. Тем не менее, он чрезвычайно искусен во всех видах спорта (наиболее известным из которых является бадминтон), и его часто просят присоединиться к спортивным командам школы, говоря, что присоединение к команде по бадминтону-пустая трата времени. Он очень решительный, упрямый, дерзкий, шумный, незрелый, наивный и часто жестокий, будь то с матерью, Торой или даже Асако, он будет драться с любым, кто вызовет его гнев. Тем не менее, у Ушио есть хорошие качества: он готов протянуть руку помощи любому, доказывая, что он очень сострадательен, и он может быть милостив даже к своим врагам, что иногда приводит к обратным результатам. У него очень праведный дух, и он не будет стоять за проступки, будь то екаи или человек, причиняющий проступки, незначительные или значительные. Внешность Сюжет 1 Сезон Ушио Аотсуки – обычный подросток, который живёт вместе со своим отцом, служащим священником в старинном храме. Их отношения нельзя назвать хорошими, так как парень не разделяет веру отца в ёкаев. По японской мифологии - это сверхъестественные существа из потустороннего мира, чаще всего желающие навредить человеку. thumb|Судьбоносная встреча|229x229pxЖизнь Ушио была ничем не примечательной, пока в один день он не решил заняться уборкой семейного склада. Разобрав старые вещи, он случайно обнаружил дверь в подвал, о существовании которой отец никогда не говорил. Одержимый любопытством, подросток решил её открыть и спуститься вниз. То, что он там увидел, перевернуло весь его мир. Как оказалось, семья Ушио долгие века занималась борьбой с монстрами. Один из них – ёкай Тора - был пленён и посажен в этот подвал. Предкам Аотсуки в борьбе помогал магический артефакт, прозванный звериным копьём. Он черпает силу из души хозяина и взамен дарует неимоверную силу. После посещения подвала, Ушио стал постоянно натыкаться на злобных ёкаев, имеющих множество разновидностей. Все они хотят навредить не только парню, но и человечеству. Чтобы защитить друзей, Аотсуки бесстрашно хватает звериное копьё и рвётся в бой. 2 Сезон Отношения Тора Путь героя сложен, ведь никто из спасённых не должен знать о существовании монстров, иначе начнётся паника. Но парень и не ждёт благодарности. В борьбе ему помогает пленённый ёкай Тора, вынашивающий надежду застать Ушио врасплох и сожрать, чтобы потом вернуться к обыденному существованию и не бояться снова попасть под замок. Но, чем больше времени монстр и Аотсуки проводят вместе, тем сильнее привязываются друг к другу и даже становятся друзьями. Ёкаю нравится современная Япония, и он больше не хочет её уничтожить. Теперь Тора и Ушио настоящая команда, борющаяся за жизни людей. Шигуре Аотсуки Ushio's relationship with his father, Shigure, is rather violent, as his father constantly critisizes him and they frequently assault each other. Still, they truly love each other as father and son. Асако Накамура Asako is Ushio's love interest. The two of them having been friends since they were small children. They are both violent, insult each other, get into fights, often with Asako prevailing over Ushio, and they both deny having any feelings deeper than friendship for the other, Asako more so. Маюко Иноуэ Ushio is good friends with Mayuko, having saved her several times from yokai. She treats Ushio with much more respect and kindness than Asako does, and they enjoy each other's company. Хиё Another ally of Ushio, whom he met under tense circumstances. Способности и Силы Цитаты Прочее * Ушио (潮) ― волна, прилив. * Only Asako and Mayuko know what Ushio's drawings are supposed to look like despite his drawings being super deformed, everyone else has trouble deciphering what it is he tries to draw in his paintings. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Герои Категория:Главные герои Категория:Владельцы Копья Зверя